Penny L. Juday
|birthplace = South Burlington, Vermont, USA |deathday = |deathplace = Elkhart, Indiana, USA |roles = Art Department Coordinator, Featured Actress, Publication editor, Exhibit and attraction staff |characters = Unnamed Ten Forward civilian, Ba'ku villager }} Penny Lynn Juday , usually credited as "Penny L. Juday" http://www.mylife.com/penny-juday/, was the Star Trek art department coordinator, as well as the archivist who was responsible for managing props, set pieces, models, blueprints, photographs, and many other parts of Star Trek history. She has cataloged everything on the Paramount Pictures lot relating to Star Trek, and was the first source production designers or set dressers approach when a piece of information or a certain object was needed. Juday also worked as shopper for the productions including Deep Space Nine and located several set pieces and props used on the show on the countryside. Juday started her association with the Star Trek franchise, when she was hired in 1991 by Set Decorator Mickey S. Michaels as a production associate for which was in pre-production at the time. Nevertheless, Michaels put her also to work as such for which was concurrently in production. http://www.lcarscom.net/juday.htm Juday has been frequently interviewed for the special features on Star Trek DVDs, and often provided glimpses into the vault of Star Trek memorabilia housed at Paramount. She has also managed the History of the Future museum at Star Trek: The Experience in Las Vegas, Nevada. Juday became a logical choice for the franchise to be assigned as a Researcher for the Star Trek Fact Files (credited as Penny Smartt-Juday) and its subsequent US derivative as Project Coordinator, contributing photos and information to the technical briefings in both. She had cameo appearances as a civilian of the in and as a Ba'ku in . In Generations, she is seen sitting at a table at the beginning of the scene and later leaves the bar, when Picard enters. A good image of her in costume is included in the photo gallery of the Star Trek Generations (Special Edition) DVD set. , an obscure name on a casualty list glimpsed during , was named for her. Juday previously worked as a recurring background actress, a bar patron at the "Lobo", in the comedy series Roseanne. Juday married former and scenic artist Anthony Fredrickson on 24 June 2000, after some gentle prodding by Denise Okuda. http://lcarscom.net/juday.htm On 19 December 2015, Juday died following a battle with cancer, followed in death by her husband a mere two months later. http://borg.com/2015/12/21/in-memoriam-penny-juday Star Trek work * – Set Buyer/ Art Department Coordinator * – Art Department Coordinator * – Production Assistant/ Art Department Coordinator * – Art Department Coordinator * – Art Department Coordinator * – Art Department Coordinator Star Trek appearances File:Human woman in Ten Forward 2371.jpg|Ten Forward civilian (uncredited) File:Ba'ku villager 4.jpg|Ba'ku (uncredited) Star Trek interviews * TOS Season 2 DVD special feature, "Designing the Final Frontier" * TNG Season 2 DVD special feature, "Inside Starfleet Archives – Penny Juday, Star Trek Coordinator", interviewed on * DS9 Season 1 DVD special feature, "Secrets of Quark's Bar", interviewed on * special feature, "Penny's Toy Box" * special features, "A Tribute to Matt Jefferies" and "Captain Picard's Family Album" * special feature, "Build and Rebuild" External links * * Penny Juday interview at lcarscom.net * 2012 Penny Juday interview, part 1 and part 2 at Borg.com * at StarTrek.com * Penny Juday at IATSE Category:Production associates Category:Star Trek publication editors Category:Art department Category:Performers Category:Film performers Category:Exhibit and attraction staff